kagerouprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Ene
"Ene" (エネ Ene) is the sixth member of the Mekakushi Dan. She was once human, known as Takane Enomoto (榎本 貴音 Enomoto Takane), but was later turned into a computer program. Appearance : In Artificial Enemy, Ene is shown with long teal hair and blue eyes. She has a blue and white jacket and a blue and black skirt. She is also wearing black leggings/boots. This attire was later shown to be her outfit in Route XX.Lost Time Memory : In Route 01, Ene wears a dark blue jacket with white stripes going up the arms and a silver zipper on its collar, over a black skirt. Adding to her short, black skirt, she wears black thigh highs with turquoise stripes and with her feet non-existent and scattered to resemble pixels. Her light blue hair is pulled back by her black headphones and tied into pigtails. She also has light turquoise data features on her cheeks. : As Takane, she usually appeared with the same black hair and hazel eyes, wearing a silver headphone, a creamy long-sleeved shirt and a purple and black striped skirt over shorts with black shoes.Yuukei Yesterday : In Headphone Actor, Takane is shown in her "Actor" outfit with black hair and red eyes, which are naturally hazel colored. She wears a black jacket with several yellow stripes adorning the sleeves over her hot-pink shirt. She also wears a black gas-mask and silver headphones, as well as black leggings, white shorts and red sneakers. Personality : Ene is a naive, often cheeky, cyber girl who started living inside of Shintaro's computer as a virus, after she arrived in a mail of an unknown sender. She can invade anything that uses electricity, and goes out of her way to annoy Shintaro - but is also reflective when her pranks go out of hand. She usually renames the folders on his computer, changes his passwords, and lots of other similar things. Although she can be deleted from his computer, she will reappear as soon as he connects to the Internet again. She also has some familiarity with the sister of Shintaro, Momo. Momo does not seem to dislike her, since Ene does not live in her own computer, but she became kind of mad at her for suggesting something about yuri (girl love) between Momo and Marry. : When she was still human, Takane used to be frustrated about her illness which would frequently cause her to faint, hence why she was always crabby. Around her classmate Haruka she tended to act cool and angry about a lot of things he did, however, deep inside she struggled against her desire to be with him seeing as she loved every smile and word of him, but wouldn't admit it. After losing her human body and becoming data, she became much more cheerful and extremely noisy instead. Eye Ability *'Immortality': Ene's eye ability is known as the "Opening Eyes", which allows her to be immortal and also able to transform. She received it from her snake after vanishing in an unknown place.17. Headphone Actor IV Songs Main: *Jinzou Enemy *Headphone Actor *Ene no Dennou Kikou *Children Record *Yuukei Yesterday *Summertime Record Cameo: *Kisaragi Attention *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Yobanashi Deceive *Lost Time Memory *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Outer Science Trivia *Her favorite movies are Godfather 2 and Tokeishikake O-nge. *Before the revelation of Enomoto Takane's name, she was often called by a fan-made name: Actor. This was based off her song itself, Headphone Actor. *Her original appearance had a very close resemblance to Hatsune Miku. *It was revealed that Takane is in love with Haruka, as seen in the trailer for the novel -a headphone actor-, where her last words are "Haruka, I love you!". *In the Children Record PV, some people speculated that Azami was a "Dark Ene" because of the scales that are growing on Azami's cheeks, in same location where the marks on Ene's face are. Quotes *"After we end this, take me to the amusement park!" - (Kagerou Days Disintegration Book) *"Haruka... I love you!" - (-A headphone actor- commercial) References Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Female Characters Category:Mekakushi Dan Category:Ability